fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Luminario Pretty Cure!
Luminario Pretty Cure! (ルミナリオプリキュア！''Ruminario Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation and the twentieth instalment in Izumi Todo's ''Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 1, 2023, succeeding Go! Fairy Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' main motifs are stars. Synopsis * Luminario Pretty Cure! episodes Hikari Stella is the city's resident "shy nerd" - she gets the best grades in school but is an introvert. One day, Stella has a strange dream of a mysterious old woman named Estrellita, who is the queen of the Celestial Galaxy. Estrellita begs Stella to become a legendary warrior and save her galaxy, but before Stella can reply, she wakes up. She soon meets Angel, a fairy from the Celestial Galaxy who was sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cure. Angel begs Stella to become a Pretty Cure, but before she can reply, a monster attacks! With no choice, Stella must transform into Pretty Cure and fight to save the world! Characters Pretty Cure * Hikari Stella (光ステラ Hikari Sutera)/ Cure Cosmic (キュアコズミック Kyua Kozumikku) - Stella is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Private Twinkle Academy. She is the best student in the class but is extremely shy, and doesn't like talking in front of people. She is also quite talented with singing, but cannot find the courage to join the school band. After meeting Angel, Stella becomes Cure Cosmic, who controls the power of time. * Iyase Yozora (癒せ夜空 Iyase Yozora)/ Cure Aurora (キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora) - Yozora is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Private Twinkle Academy. She is the most popular girl at school and is extremely beautiful, and is a member of the Fashion Club. She is great at athletics, but doesn't do well in academics. She has a knack for fashion and her hobby is giving out beauty tips. After meeting Angel, Yozora becomes Cure Aurora, who controls the power of healing. Mascots * Angel (エンジェル Enjeru) - A bunny-like fairy from the Celestial Galaxy, and is the guardian of the magical Shining Stars before they disappeared. She is quite cheerful, and tends to rush head-first into things. She can also be a bit absent-minded. * Starlights (スターライツ Sutāraitsu) - Seven fairies with different colours and powers, each of which is named after a colour of the rainbow. They lend their power to Pretty Cure in different ways. Villains * Diomedes (ディオメデス Diomedesu) - The main villain of the series, and is said to be the god of despair. Not much is known about him, only that he wants the Shining Stars to make himself immortal in order to spread despair. * Nemesis (ネメシス Nemeshisu) - Said to be the goddess of revenge, and is second-in-command. Her personality is currently unknown. * Three Furies (三怒り San ikari) are said to be the goddesses of vengeance and serve as Ares' subordinates. They have the power to turn things into Akunoseishins. ** Alecto (アレックト Arekkuto) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is short-tempered, and finds pleasure in messing with other people's feelings using her beauty. ** Megaera (メガエラー Megaerā) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is sadistic and merciless, and finds pleasure in seeing other people suffer. ** Tisiphone (ティシホネ Tisihone) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is shy and quiet, but secretly hides a calculating side to her. She finds pleasure in seeing other people fail. * Akunoseishin (悪の精神 Akunoseishin) - The series' main monsters. They are created when a Fury uses their dark magic to turn a person into an Akunoseishin. Others * Estrellita (エストレリータ Esutorerīta) - The queen of the Celestial Galaxy. She is an elderly woman and is very kind and wise, and often advises the Cures. Items * Starlight Ring (スターライトリング Sutāraito Ringu) - The Cures' main transformation device, and are in their respective theme colours with the insignia on it. The transformation phrase is "Sparkle! Pretty Cure Luminous!". * Premium Star Tambourines (プレミアムスタータンバリン Puremiamu Sutā Tanbarin) - The main weapons of the Cures. * Shining Star (シャイニングスター Shainingu Sutā) - The series' main collectible items. When they are all collected, a single wish will be granted. Locations * Kirakira Town (キラキラ町 Kirakira Machi) - The home of the Cures. It is also known as the "Town of Stars", due to the stars being especially bright at night. * Private Twinkle Academy (私立トゥインクル学園中学校 Shiritsu To~uinkuru Gakuen Chūgakkō) - The school that the Cures attend. * Celestial Galaxy (天体の銀河 Tentai no ginga) - The home of Angel and the Starlights. It is ruled over by Queen Estrellita. Trivia * This is the first season to have a motif of stars. * This is the second season to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the first season where the entire transformations and attacks of the Cures are in CGI. * This is the second season where the Cures sing the ending song, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Luminario Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile Previews/Leaks Official Desktop Wallpapers Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Luminario Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries